


This is Goodbye

by captainamergirl



Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [10]
Category: One Life to Live, The Young and the Restless
Genre: Angst, Anyone - anyone at all - remember Logan from Y&R?, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Flash Fic, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: She saved his life but now he has to leave her.{Does anyone remember Dr. Armstrong from 2007 Y&R canon? I loved her!}
Relationships: Victor Lord Jr./Logan Armstrong
Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713280





	This is Goodbye

Logan felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and he tugged her close to his bare chest. His nose buried in her hair and he inhaled the smell of her shampoo, like he wanted to memorize her scent, like he wanted to memorize every little thing about her. She understood instinctively what this meant.  
  
“You’re going home,” she said. It wasn’t a question. She had known it would happen sooner or later.  
  
He rested his chin atop her head. She just seemed to fit so well with him, spooned to his lanky body. “Yes,” he said. “And you knew -”  
  
“I knew it was coming,” Logan said. “Of course. And I’m glad you’re going.”  
  
Victor lifted himself up onto his elbow and peered dubiously at her. “You’re actually glad I’m going?”  
  
“Yes, of course I am. Your family has no doubt been missing you and I know you’ve missed them. Of course I want you to go back home where you belong.”  
  
“Where I belong …” Victor’s voice trailed off and he flopped back on the pillow, his soft blonde hair fanning out behind him. “What if I belong here, Logan?”  
  
“You know you don’t,” Logan said. She rolled over to face him. Her eyes burned a little but she held back the tears. She wasn’t the kind of woman who cried at the drop of a hat. She wasn’t the kind of woman who cried because her lover was leaving her, not even if her chest felt like it was caving in on itself.  
  
“This isn’t your life, Victor. It never was,” she said. “You could never truly be happy living in the woods here with me, hiding out from the world, far away from all of the people who love you back in your hometown. Your kids … Your wife…” She felt some shame in mentioning his wife. Hell, she felt a lot of shame for bedding down with a married man but she also told herself that these were extraordinary circumstances. Rules and mores didn’t apply here. This was something she was sure that no one else in the world could understand. It was a rationalization, but in some ways, it was true. This was not your average, everyday affair. Of course everyone probably said that...  
  
Victor had shown up at her cabin two months before, nursing twin bullet holes in either of his shoulders, a knife wound in his gut. He had come crashing through the door, broken and bleeding, on the run from vicious pursuers with sadistic streaks a mile long. He had demanded that she help him and being a doctor, even one who had retired by her own choice, she couldn’t turn him away. She had fixed him up and he had initially been incredibly suspicious of her motives. She didn’t blame him. Not only was she a stranger back then, she would eventually learn that he had been through hell to get here. She hadn’t exactly trusted him at first either (trust didn’t come easily to her, either) but she agreed to take him in until he was well enough to walk out of there himself. There was no phone and the nearest cabin was over twenty miles on foot. She still didn’t know how he’d gotten here exactly but he had, and damned if he hadn’t wormed his way into her closely guarded heart.  
  
“You could come with me,” Victor said, tracing the curve of her breast. Her nipple puckered in response to the brush of his calloused fingertips. She shivered. “Yes, that’s it. Just come with me.”  
  
“And be what - a sister wife? Your whore? No, I don’t think so.” She shook her head. “Me staying here, you going … It’s for the best.”  
  
Victor sighed. She studied that infamous tattoo that laced his body. He said he would have it removed the first chance he got. She wondered if he would. She wondered if once he was gone, he would ever think of her again...  
  
“I hate to leave you here, Logan - completely alone and defenseless.”  
  
“I’ll be fine. And defenseless? Come on; we both know I’m anything but that. I’ve matched you toe to toe on every battle we’ve ever had.”  
  
He smirked. “You know what I mean.”  
  
“Victor, it’s okay. Really. Just go home to your family. You’re lucky to have a family that loves you.”  
  
Victor nodded. “I know.” He grabbed for her, drawing her atop of him. Her breasts pressed to his chest. “Did I thank you before? You saved my life. I won’t ever forget that.”  
  
“In a way, Victor, you saved me too. I know that sounds pedestrian and trite, but it’s also true. I was drowning before, drowning in my grief, missing my family … And you gave me a purpose, a reason. So actually, thank you.” She stroked his stubbled jaw. “Take care of yourself, okay? Get right to safety and to your family. I know they’ll be thrilled when you walk through that door.”  
  
“Sure you won’t come with me?”  
  
She nodded. “I’m sure. This is how it was always going to end and you knew it.”  
  
He nodded too. “I know.” He arched up to capture her lips in a searing kiss. His fingers knotted in the thick locks of her chestnut brown hair. “If you ever want to come back to civilization though, look me up.”  
  
She smiled. “Alright.”  
  
“Promise.”  
  
“I promise.” They both knew that it wasn’t a promise she could keep though. This was the last time they would likely ever see each other again. But in that moment, she just felt lucky to have known this intense, complicated, passionate man for as long as she had.  
  
Victor rocked his hips against hers and soon they were making love again. This was the last time they ever would be together this way, so he went slower than he ever had before, left no part of her, no expanse of her taut, tanned skin, unkissed or untouched. And when it was over, she fell to sleep in his strong arms.  
  
Morning came all too soon, and with it, she found him gone, just a note resting beside her on the pillow that still smelled like him.  
  
_Logan,  
  
I’ll always remember you. I won’t forget what you did … or what you meant to me. I’m not a sentimental man and I never said this to you before, but I love you… Be good to yourself and don’t let yourself be sad forever alright.  
  
All the best,  
Victor_  
  
Logan allowed herself to cry one single solitary tear as she clutched the rumpled blankets tightly around her naked body. She would be sad for now but, she told herself, not forever. Victor didn’t want her to be sad for the rest of her life and she would honor his wish by not allowing herself to wallow in her heartbreak. Besides, she had tasted love again for awhile; had been held in strong arms once more; and been loved on night after night. She had  _lived_ again so she wasn’t about to crumple up and die over this. She could go forward.  _She would._


End file.
